


PACIFY HER!

by linoluvrz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cheating, Dark, Death, Fiction, Horror, Melanie Martinez songs, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicide, Teacher/Student, Violence, domestic abuse, graphic content, maybe some fluff but not for long or in a light manner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoluvrz/pseuds/linoluvrz
Summary: stray kids member scenarios with melanie martinez song references.not a light fic at all, please be cautious and read at your own will.all fiction, none of this reflects any characters or people mentioned.short stories based on songs from crybaby and k-12
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	PACIFY HER!

“you dont love her, stop lying” jisung muttered quietly into the foggy air, concentrated with smoke and vapour that swirled from the two cigarettes held in between both boys.  
“so what? i love you instead? i told you what we are, she’s hot. im gonna pursue her” minho chuckled as he stretched his arms slowly above his head, moving to get up as jisung stared at his bare back, matching his bare body that was still lying in the bed sheets that were tousled. hesitantly, he covered himself more with the bed covers, nuzzling subtly to breathe in the scent of the other male’s cologne that littered every feature in his room. well, along with the smell of tobacco that was always familiar after they fell into bed together.

it never made sense to him. minho could get any guy or girl he wanted yet he chose to fuck around with jisung. the fragile, gentle boy who typically sat silently at the centre of the classroom, earphones in as he drew new designs for a clothing item he was preparing for design class. minho is straight. he likes girls. he wants to bend over the one at the back of class and he stares at her constantly yet somehow jisung always ends up in that position. moaning while minho remains silent behind him. minho doesnt love him. nobody does. but fuck, does he wish he did. he pretends. pretends he doesnt care, pretends its what he wants. he fucking hates the girl minho lusts for. he isnt even jealous, he just hates her for it. and he hates minho for it. for using him. 

he wishes they would both just be quiet and fuck off.

but he likes minho. hes cool, a good fuck, good kisser, he smokes, he skates. hes everything jisung has wanted since he was a 14 year old boy and came to the conclusion he truly was gay. its kinda fucked. but he’ll take it up the ass if it means he keeps his fantasies around. if he gets to hear minho call him babygirl even though he is in no way a female. or call him bunny. bunny. that one really gets to him. hes just a house pet for minho to love until he breaks or dies or runs away. he has signifcance for a short time before he goes like any other pet. 

“when’s your mom picking you up?” minho hums, cutting him off as hes now in boxers and a large black shirt, throwing jisung’s clothes on the bed for him. 

“im walking, i’ll get changed and go” he mumbled as he moved to get dressed again.

____________

as he heads towards minho’s house, he sees minho’s curtains are closed. strange, he usually keeps them open along with a window for when he ventilates his room that smells like tobacco shit and drugs. he effortless grabs the keys hidden under the door mat and heads in silently, going to the living room after taking his shoes off and sighing, taking his shirt off and jeans as he hands them over the edge of the couch, heading upstairs for lee minho himself.

he pushes the door open and is met with a sight that should typically break his heart. but it doesnt. 

minho’s dick is shoved in some girl’s mouth, down her throat presumably while another girl is lying on the bed, minho’s face shoved between her tits. god he hates him, and girls. girls like this. he stands by the door, listening to the moans and staring as minho mumbles from his place “hm jisung? i thought you’re coming around tomorrow?” jisung stayed silent. he stood for a minute before speaking up blankly “can i join?” and the next thing he knew his face was between some girls thighs with minho’s between his own. 

__________

he was tired of it. tired of doing shit this way. he just wanted everyone to shut up and stop doing this shit to him. he hates the girl minho likes. she made him more sexually active. maybe he wouldnt be a whore if minho hadnt approached him one day. maybe they needed to be quiet. maybe he needed to finally do something his own brain told him to.

that was his thought process two hours ago. now hes sat on the floor between two chairs, one having ropes intertwining with each limb of minho’s and a reflected image on the other chair but with minho’s future whore, maybe. blood oozed and trickled venomously down their frames as minho weakly attempted to move his chapped lips. but the black lace that had been carefully threaded through each lip to silence him stopped him from doing so, only tearing more skin for more blood to drip. the girl across from minho was already gone. her trembling, pale body frozen in a wide eyed look, her lips sealed too but with cuts littering her whole body. 

he knew they needed to shut up. maybe they shouldve known it would end like this. though, he was merely the boy in the centre of class wishing to be a fashion designer. but he was handy with needles and sewing, it was foreseeable. he sighed and stood up, locking the door tight as he went to minho and cut off the ropes from his body with no care for the skin and wounds beneath the thick materials, keeping his hands tied in front of him as he stood behind minho, pressing a knife to his hands as he stared straight on to the girl, holding minho’s shaky hands as he hummed, whispering into his ear before nibbling it.

“pacify her, shes getting on my nerves.”


End file.
